Luv Call
by Delenn
Summary: A/X useless bit of fluff. Aphrodite makes a visit to Xena because she is unhappy with how Ares and Xena are doing.


**

Little Note: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Xena and Ares shippers club from going crazy.   
  
Disclaimer: I get no profit from this story. The characters... ECT. As well as the story idea belongs to me. The characters Xena, Gabrielle, Aphrodite, and Ares ECT. Do not belong to me, and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. Without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction. I get no profit from this story in anyway, so please don't sue me!!   
  
Authors note: Wow, that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though; I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! If the idea of Xena and Ares in love, of them having any past relationship, or if Gabrielle and Xena being 'just friends' is not the type of story you want to read, please go someplace else. Takes place after Xena died in... Season 2/3? I forgot... Anyway you know the one where she came back to life by being in Auto's body for awhile and making him steal Ambrosia so she could be brought back to life? Yeah, that one! Anyway this takes place sometime after Xena came back to life.. I'll find the Episode I want later. I'm too lazy right now.   
  
Dedications: This story is Barb, Kat, Illy, G.O.M, Noie, Liz, SR, Tareena, Tali, Eris, GA, Ephy, Jules, JadeW, Jade, Destiny, GsOW, Everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't!   
  
Warnings: Sex: Not telling ya. Subtext: NO. Language: Nope. Violence: Nuh Uh.   
  
Rated: G-PG   
  
Summary: Aphrodite makes a visit to Xena because she is unhappy with how Ares and Xena are doing.   
  
'Put together my own conclusions, the evidence is against you, I know what I heard/saw!' Uh... Just a quote I came up with quickly... I'm running out of songs that say what I want here people!   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone claps, glad to be rid of the disclaimers*

**   
  
  
  
Luv Call!   
By Delenn   
  
  
  
Aphrodite appeared in a campsite next to Gabrielle, who was writing in a scroll. Aphrodite smiled and looked around the clearing "Hey, Gabby!"   
  
Gabrielle looked up from her scroll and smiled, she liked Aphrodite. "What are you here for, Aphrodite?"   
  
Aphrodite delicately sat on Gabrielle's bedroll next to Gabrielle, preparing for a long girl-chat session. "Oh, like nothin'. Jus' makin' a li'l' Luv Call. Like is the Warrior Babe here?"   
  
Gabrielle sighed she'd just known Aphrodite wasn't there to see her, even if the goddess did like to talk to her sometimes. You learn to speak 'Aphrodite' after awhile. "She just went for a walk, come on, let's go get her."   
  
Aphrodite and Gabrielle walked through the thick forest surrounding the campsite, looking for Xena. Aphrodite complained, "Gabrielle, this is like taking forever! My feet hurt, why can't I just zap us there?"   
  
Gabrielle slowed down, so that Aphrodite would complain less, and said. "I'm practicing my tracking skills that Xena taught me! Well is still teaching, I'm not very good at it!"   
  
A new thought dawned on Aphrodite. "You mean we could be stuck in this damn forest for, like, the rest of your life! YUCKY! Corpses are like totally gross you know!"   
  
They continued to walk as Gabrielle tried to reassure Aphrodite. "I'm not that bad, besides, Xena wasn't being careful about leaving a trail! So you s---"   
  
Taking a left turn by a big oak (did they have oaks in Greece? Let's say they did, ok?) tree the forest abruptly ended and they found themselves on a large beach. There was no moon, but Gabrielle could both hear and make out the water. From the other end of the beach, close to the water, they heard. 'You're wet, let's get you out of that.'   
  
Aphrodite exclaimed, excited because she had wanted to talk to her brother about one of his latest wars. "Ooh, that's, like, Ar!"   
  
Gabrielle leaned forward more interest in WHY Ares was there, then the fact that he was there. "Shh..."   
  
A female voice accused 'You did that for yourself! I'd rather be in my wet shift then not!'   
  
Aphrodite whispered "That's the warrior babe!"   
  
Gabrielle clamped her hand over Aphrodite's mouth "Be quiet, I want to hear!"   
  
The woman moaned 'Ooh... Ah, never mind, that's what I needed.'   
  
The man joked 'I thought you'd like that...'   
  
The woman complained 'For gods sakes, don't STOP!'   
  
The man said 'I forgot you were so pushy.'   
  
The woman complained 'Please, Ares. I need relief, and you're the only person that can give it to me!'   
  
The man stated 'You're not the only one with 'many skills'...'   
  
This was followed by more moans from the woman.   
  
From their hideout at the edge of the forest Aphrodite smiled contentedly, whispering. "Look's like I don't need my potion after all! I wonder how Hades and Persephone are doing... Hmm, maybe my potion won't go to waste after all!"   
  
Gabrielle, who was still straining to see in the black night with no luck, whispered "I just don't believe this!"   
  
Similar visions of what was going on flashed in both women's heads. While one was thrilled, the other was disgusted. Aphrodite, still smiling, grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her back into the forest in the direction they had come. "Let's go!"   
  
Back by the water Ares smiled "They're gone."   
  
Xena got up, brushed sand off the dress, and announced "That was the BEST massage I've had in YEARS!"   
  
Ares chuckled "Yeah, well, when you come back from the dead you're bound to be at least a 'LITTLE' stiff. You should have called me sooner."   
  
Ares snapped his fingers and Xena was out of the dress and back in her normal leather, which had been lying a bit farther up the beach. Xena said "Don't gloat, Ares, it doesn't become you."   
  
Ares sighed and started walking up the beach with Xena. "I was not gloating. Hey here's an idea, how about a thank you?"   
  
Xena stopped walking, leaned up and lightly kissed Ares. "Thank you."   
  
Xena walked back to her and Gabrielle's camp leaving a very stunned God of War still standing on the beach.   
  


**THE END**


End file.
